


Women Only During Business Hours

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Markers, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Pen Insertion, Pencils, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Sexy Redheads In Skirts, Teasing, They Use Men For Gain Or Fun, Vaginal Fingering, Women Prefer Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Written for the asoiafrarepairs prompt on Tumblr:"Melisandre x Sansa - Office"This was meant for the Event weekend, but I am not sure what is going to be happening IRL, so I thought I would post it since I have the time. Thanks!





	Women Only During Business Hours

Being the President of your own successful company really had some perks.

None was better than her sweet little flame-haired intern, Melisandre thought with a sensual smile, as Sansa Stark cautiously stepped into her office after a soft knock, closing the door gently behind her with a faint click. The girl stood as if intimidated by her older, more seasoned boss, looking more youthful than her twenty-three years, although she was dressed more conservatively than Melisandre ever has at nearly twice Sansa's age. Off work, she and the girl could pass for nearly sisters with the right amount of makeup and styling. During work, Sansa's minimal face paint and modest clothing only deepened the gap between them and only served to remind her that her best years in looks and appeal were behind her. It did not matter that she was still a beautiful woman who took care of her body. She wasn't above a nip and tuck and a lift here and there, and devoted hours in the morning to the gym in lieu of sleep, but all her work was no match up against Sana's nubile beauty. Even her hair, red like her own, held a far more glowing and lush color, while Melisandre was now reduced to coloring the dull grey that had recently started to sprout. 

It was in the office that she especially made Sansa aware of this resentment in the form showing her who had the upper hand. Here, during the day, Sansa was nothing more than her little protege learning the ropes in the highly competitive field of fashion design. It was a rush to order Ned Stark's prized daughter around during the day like a slave, her slave, while in the evenings she allowed her eager lover to explore her sexuality. She was a proud teacher watching her student seduce men and build up her confidence; but here, in her business domain, Melisandre was very much the boss.

Mel surveyed Sansa in her decorous knee-length skirt and buttoned-up blue shirt, her hair slicked back into a plain low ponytail, with only the faint touch of makeup gracing her lovely face and a slight shimmer of lip balm on her naturally pink lips. She stood in contrast to own self. Although Mel was also dressed in a blouse and skirt (with thigh high stockings), but the skirt was a little too short and the blouse too tight and low for comfort or decency.

Clutched tightly to Sansa's chest is the cream-colored folder filled with design tests and ideas for the new winter line and there was a little sway as she stood rooted in her high heels. Mel's eyes narrowed, recalling how that handsome new intern flirted shamelessly with Sansa in her cubicle while respectfully treating herself as if she were his mother at work.

"Come here, Sansa, I have been waiting for those all morning. What took so long?" Mel tapped her pen on her mahogany desk while looking at her through narrowed eyes, taking in her long legs."And didn't I tell you to start wearing pantyhose? The bare look is very unprofessional in this office." 

"I'm sorry, Mel, I completely forgot. About the pantyhose, I mean. The drawings and photos of the winter line...well, I was occupied -"

"Yes, occupied with Mr. Hardyng. I saw." Mel took pleasure in Sansa biting her lip and blushing. "You know I frown upon flirtations in the workplace. Come here. Give those to me." 

Sansa sauntered forward to face her and stretched her arm out to hand over the file, which Mel leaned forward to snatch out of her hand and toss carelessly onto her desk top. Her eyes narrowed, one hand still clutching her silver pen. A gift from her most favored male lover, Stannis, and disregarded as much as the man was. Whenever Sansa was around, cock just had no real affect on her. 

"I did not know how to tell him to go away politely. I am sorry." 

Mel was satisfied in the contrite tone and the pleading look in those beautiful blue eyes. She believed Sansa - as transparent to her as the lingerie she had bought for her just last weekend - and knew she did not accept the young man's advances. Still, perhaps one night she and Sansa could teach Harry a little lesson while enjoying themselves all the same. Breaking a young arrogant pup was one of their favorite games when they agreed on a man -

"I will handle Mr. Hardying," she purred, her thoughts flickering from a steamy image of Sansa pushing Harry's handsome face between her thighs, "I want to reassure you, I am not upset with you, my dear." She motioned for Sansa to walk around the desk. "Come here."

Even as the door was shut and the blinds to the office area were closed, the ceiling-to-wall windows to the outside world and the busy streets below remained unfettered by any coverings. Mel smirked as Sansa visibly swallowed and made her way over to stand next to where she was seated in her high-backed Italian leather chair. She was within reach and Mel wasted no time in grabbing the hem of Sansa's skirt and pushing it up as far as she could. 

"Hold this," she murmured. "High enough so I can see what you chose to wear today. Obviously not stockings."

Sansa's slim hands with her carefully manicured nails gripped her skirt and lifted it higher, to her waist, exposing a pair of lacy, light blue panties with tiny white flowers. 

"Hmmm. Not very business-sensible, are they, Miss Stark?" 

"No," whispered Sansa, her tongue reaching out to flick her lower lip, her eyes half-closing. 

"Take them off." Mel sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and swiveling back and forth, bringing her pen to her red lips as if to appear nonchalant. "Keep your skirt to your waist." 

Sansa knew by this point in their relationship to never question her boss during work hours. She did as she was told, carefully shimmying out of her panties and pulling them off over her heels. She did so without letting her skirt fall and she stood upright again, clutching her panties in a fist while still holding up her skirt. The auburn thatch of trimmed hair caught the fluorescent lights above and Mel felt a craving in her lower belly. She had ordered Sansa to never be bald. She liked some hair on a cunt, especially Sansa's cunt. It was such a rare natural red.

"Move your feet further apart." Mel leaned forward as Sansa obeyed. She could hear the girl's breath quicken."I can smell you. Turned on by a man's attempt to let you fuck him?"

Sansa shook her head slowly.

"No? I don't believe you. I will need to check for myself." Her free hand reached out and smoothed down through the hair and delved into the tight pink folds, finding them warm and damp. Teasingly Mel began to rub into her clit, listening to Sansa's increasing breath and small sigh. It took no time at all to feel the dampness turn to wetness as Sansa's body tensed as she made a move to lean her ass up against the edge of the desk.

"You will stand as I told you." Sansa immediately straightened, leaning a little into the hand giving her pleasure. Mel felt a dizzying high, just as she always did when the Stark girl obeyed her every command. "You will be reprimanded for already being wet before you came in here."

She moved faster, massaging into now swollen folds, the slickness so sickly sweet to her ears. Sansa gasped, trying to keep quiet, but put up no resistance. Mel knew she wanted to cum - she always wanted to cum, no matter what the circumstance or person or people they brought into their games - and if she could climax in her CEO's office while her co-workers were just outside diligently completing their tasks, she would.

"Do you want your tight little hole filled?" Mel's voice turned low, husky. "You want to feel something inside you, don't you, my little pet?"

"Yes," Sansa gasped, jutting her hips forward in need. Mel could see the whites of her knuckles as she clutched to her skirt as if for dear life. "Please," she added, as if that would appease her.

Sansa's begging was rewarded when Mel scooted forward to slide her gifted silver pen inside Sansa's soaked pussy. Sansa gasped in surprise but didn't say no, didn't back away as Mel slid the pen out, then back in, twisting. Deciding to be generous, her other hand glided over her pubic hair, her fingers capturing and pinching the engorged clit. 

"So shameless, Sansa, that you don't care if I fuck you with a pen. What would your admirer say if he saw you now?"

"I - I don't care -"

Mel stopped and Sansa let out a whine of frustration.

"You do care. What would he say if he saw you now?" Mel wanted her to say it. Nothing was more intoxicating then when she coaxed Sansa Stark to talk in a way that shamed and excited the sweet girl at the same time. Not that it mattered; Mel was already damp between her legs and cursing that fact. Sansa always had that effect on her.

"He - he would say I was a depraved little whore. He's right. I - I want to cum, Mel. Please, I don't care what you use on me as long as I cum. Please -" 

As if relenting to her pleas, Mel fucked her and rubbed her faster, the slick noises growing along with Sansa's little moans. Watching the silver pen jackhammering in and out of the red-haired encased tight pink cunt was nothing compared to the look of pleasure on Sansa's face as her eyes closed and head tilted back. Mel resisted the urge to lunge up and into her exposed neck while pushing her down on the desk, and instead when she knew Sansa was starting to peak, she yanked the pen away and stopped rubbing her.

Sansa let out a protesting breath.

Melisandre turned away to casually toss the pen on her desk before emptying the folder's contents and depositing the discarded panties in it instead, flipping it shut and handing it out to a confused Sansa.

"You are to keep these at your desk, Miss Stark." Sansa gingerly accepted the folder and attempted to conceal the fabric entirely within its cover."Best be sure no one sees those, or you will be in trouble. Oh, and I expect you to report back to me in a half hour exactly. Might want to pull your skirt back down."

Casually, as if she wasn't aroused by the whole exchange, Mel swiveled around to unlock her computer. She was still very much aware of her sweet little Sansa hastily smoothing out her skirt.

"Oh, please be a dear and open my blinds, would you? I can see you from where I sit, my dear heart, and I want to make sure you aren't sneaking off to the bathroom to... relieve yourself of your little problem."

There was nothing that Sansa could say or do other than as requested as she shakily opened the blinds before marching out of the office, quietly closing the door as softly as she did when she entered. Mel smirked as she scanned her emails to answer in a most businesslike fashion.

Eight times her dutiful employee complied by coming in every half hour on the dot so Mel could shove her up against the wall out of view and manipulate her cunt to a near peak, but she refused to let her tip over into an orgasmic bliss. Each time the girl was even more drenched between her legs and the inside of her skirt was damp where she was sitting in her own secretions, not to mention the slick smeared against the top of her inner thighs. It gave Mel a giddy feeling to demand she stay late to make up for all the work she was neglecting while her manager fucked her cunt with fingers, pens, pencils, and markers, and becoming simply soaked when the thicker fat dry eraser marker was used.

When five o'clock hit, instead of finally bringing her little pet to a climax, Mel shut down her computer while leaving Sansa breathless and whimpering against the wall. Only Sansa's delicate little smile gave away that she also enjoyed this little game, even though there was no doubt in Sansa's mind she was finally going to cum.

Sharp with the image of Sansa giving her pretty smiles and laughter away to Harry Hardyng, Melisandre shut down her hopes.

"Get back to work, Sansa. I say you will leave no earlier than... six, perhaps." 

"But - but Mel -" her whine was music to her ears - "I need -"

"You need to return to your desk now. I am leaving. I have a dinner date with Stannis, and you know the man does not like to be kept waiting."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Mel noticed Sansa smoothing down her skirt in a jerking motion and huffing out of her office. It was a wicked balm and reassurance to the older woman that Sansa was actually jealous and she had a sharp satisfaction knowing she couldn't cum until long after Mel left the building. To have someone so young and gorgeous with a body of a goddess - a girl who could have any man or woman she wanted - be so possessive of her, and begging to get off, well, it felt like one of Mel's greatest accomplishments. 

She hummed a little tune while she gathered her purse, rummaging through to find her mirror and lipstick, applying while checking her hair. Stannis liked her hair up so that was how she chose to wear it today, knowing full well Sansa loved it when she let her nearly burgundy locks tumble messily down her shoulders. Usually she wore it down, but that really wasn't because of Sansa's preference, of course. Melisandre Assai would never let a slip of a girl dictate what she did...

Almost chirping a good night as she sauntered past Sansa without a glance back, Mel made a beeline to the bathroom. She had been so immersed in Sansa's delayed climax that she simply had forgotten to piss for the last four hours. It was with great relief that she slammed the stall door, placed a paper ring over the toilet, yanked her panties down and sat to piss. She peed like a damn racehorse and it felt nearly orgasmic as she sighed, reaching for the roll of toilet paper. She would have never made it to dinner -

She heard the door open and swing shut and before she could so much as tear a piece off of the container, Sansa dropped to the floor to crawl under the bathroom stall. Mel was startled and she rarely ever was. Her heart began to pound and maybe for a moment her usually haughty expression softened in surprise and it was her turn to swallow hard. There was a nice view of Sansa's milk-white breasts displaying under a now-unbuttoned blouse. It was a distraction enough to allow Sansa to rise to her knees and give an impish grin before grabbing Mel's own knees that offered no resistance to being pushed apart as far as her thong panties would allow.

Mel knew the score but gasped all the same when the redhead bobbed forward down between her thighs, her glorious dark pink tongue saturated in saliva and licking into Mel's hairless, smooth cunt. It was so deliciously dirty that she felt her body instantly become aroused and she wasted no time scooting forward and grabbing hold of Sansa's head to push her in even more to which the girl eagerly doubled her efforts, eating her out as if she had been denied such a treat for too long, when in all actuality she had slipped her tongue in and licked her to a climax in a very pleasing good morning greeting just this very morning.

In lieu of being forced to remain silent about her pleasure, Mel squeezed her thighs together as firmly as she could while she held her lover's head in place. Sansa promptly let one hand stray from her knee to dip three fingers inside with no preamble to a buildup. Fast, persistent, long lovely nails scraped up against her soft insides and Mel relished the sharp pain in contrast to the obscene pleasure her little pet's tongue provided. Sansa had a natural talent for eating a woman out and she sighed quietly in bliss as she came too quickly, emitting enough juices from her orgasm to make Sansa pull her fingers out, jerk her head away from now relaxing hands, and replace the pulsing opening with her mouth. Mel always found it terribly erotic when every last drop of her cum was lapped up like the sexy little kitten her girlfriend was. Even in the bathroom stall at work - with the possibility of a stray worker staying late and using the facilities before leaving - didn't deter Sansa from completing her mission in a very thorough way.

It was quite a sight when Sansa scooted back, still on her knees and staring at her, and placed her three fingers in her mouth to suck them clean. She looked half-innocent, half-whorish, and Mel thought she always looked best with something in her mouth, whether it be fingers, a cunt, or a cock; and even though she was coming down from her high, she felt stirrings at the sight.

"Such a dirty girl," she whispered low while standing to tug on her panties, adjust her thigh-highs and smooth her skirt. The self-flushing toilet swooshed as she smiled. "You cleaned me so well I didn't even have to use the toilet paper."

Sansa stood to her full height, face-to-face, and Mel grabbed her face to plant a wet, generous kiss on those sensuous lips. A little moan from Sansa was enough as she pushed her to the side to unlatch the door and saunter out, attempting to hide the fact that her legs were shaking. She heard Sansa's sigh of disappointment as she followed her out and watched silently as Mel washed her hands.

"Oh, my pet, were you expecting something? Tell me, did you enjoy it when Harry told you goodbye this evening and let it drop he was going out for drinks with his frat boy friends at a particular bar?" She snapped down the ugly paper towels and dried her hands."From what I could see, you were all smiles."

"He is a good-looking man, and around my age. Am I supposed to be rude to a co-worker? Wasn't the last meeting about interpersonal communications and relationships, and how to build a -"

"Oh, Sansa, don't sound so defensive! Really, you should know by now I am not a jealous woman. Do I keep you in a cage? Do I forbid you to fuck anyone? What would I care if you go meet up with that young stud and spread your legs for him and all of his friends at a bar on the pool table?"

Mel kept her tone even. She had hired Harry Hardying with the intent of fucking him herself but he did not seem interested and somewhere deep down it hurt knowing he deemed her cunt too old to wet his dick in. Her words were really meant to titillate Sansa. She knew the girl like the back of her hand and no doubt the thought of a gang bang with a small group of hot handsome men held some interest. Her young lover was a deviant, a complete slut for cunt or cock behind that beautiful, angelic face, and Mel loved her for it. She grinned in satisfaction when she looked at her through the mirror and saw Sansa bite her lip, her long neck constricting. Undaunted, Mel rubbed some of the soap from the dispenser onto the wad of cheap, brown, abrasive paper towels before turning to face her. 

It was Mel's turn to drop to her knees carefully before scrubbing at Sansa's knees.

"Look at your pretty white knees, Sansa, so dirty. They would not be that way if you had worn stockings like me, would they? I need to let the cleaning crew know they are not doing a very good job on the floors. Lift your skirt, dear, I want to see if you are still obeying the orders of your boss."

Sansa did as she was told and Mel's lips curled in satisfaction at the sight of her glistening pussy. She resisted temptation to bury her face in the plump, red-haired snatch and instead stood up, clutching the paper towels in one hand.

"I see you are still wet. Have you no shame?"

"No," replied Sansa, her blue eyes hopeful. "No, I don't."

"Of course you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing her with your cunt dripping and risking getting caught. I have to give you props, my sweet, for getting me off in such a filthy way. I guess for that I can at least dry your desperate little pussy."

Sansa let out a small sigh of disappointment but whimpered in need instead as Mel shoved her wad of paper towels between her legs while the other gripped a tight hold of the glossy ponytail, yanking her head back and exposing her throat. There were no more words - Mel would withhold the dirty talk that Sansa loved so much - only the sound of the cheap, scratchy paper towels rustling up against the slick of her needy cunt as Mel rubbed into her furiously, refusing to let any part of her skin touch the swollen folds. Sansa wavered but stood in her place, biting her lip so hard Mel spotted a tiny drop of blood pooling in the tiny lines. Poor girl, edged all day, it took her under two minutes to cum; her cry of pent-up pleasure dying in her throat for feat of discovery. Only the pulse of her neck and the quaking of her thighs gave her away.

Mel brutally wiped over and slightly inside before pulling Sansa's skirt down and tossing the paper towels into the bin. Sansa stood awkwardly, a pale blush now painted across her angular cheeks and nose.

"Well, I couldn't have you a desperate little slut begging to cum when you meet up with Harry, could I? Oh, don't look as if you deny it. I'm having my dinner and night with Stannis, so you have every intention of punishing me for choosing some cock over pussy tonight, aren't you?" 

She leaned in to plant an almost tender kiss on her rosy cheek before collecting her purse. Once again she leaned into her. 

"Do what you want for your fun this evening, Sansa. Perhaps tomorrow I might see fit to make you pay, but for tonight I won't be thinking of you once I have Stannis balls-deep in me. But for today, it was just us women only. After all, I have a very pathetic array of bitches to choose from here."

Whether Sansa believed her bravado or not was of no concern. Of course she would be thinking of Sansa when getting fucked by fussy, stoic Stannis. She would be imagining Sansa pegging her from behind with their favorite dildo while a less exciting cock attempted to fill her need. Instead of curling around a supple smooth body to fall asleep into, she would be slipping out of bed for a drink and a cigarette. Such was the price for the patronage of the fashion industry's most powerful mogul; one that Mel was ready to pay with her body... and Sansa's as well. 

She was not delusional. Sansa wanted to fuck her young intern and not for any gain. Still, Mel was always able to turn around an inconvenient situation to her advantage and she was willing to play games with Sansa to keep her as her constant bed companion. She was just too delectably sweet to give up.

The evenings might be doled out to the undeserving men, but during the work day they enjoyed their women's games.

"Goodnight, Mel," Sansa called out, her voice almost so damn sexy that Mel nearly turned around to drag her back into the stall by her ponytail.

"Goodnight, Sansa," she murmured. "Do be a dear and lock up the office for me. And don't forget your panties this time. Or they will find their way back into your mouth like last night."

The girlish giggle floating out as the bathroom door closed made Melisandre smile.


End file.
